


Conspiracy Theory

by streetlights



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen, Mystery, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streetlights/pseuds/streetlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You have seven days. Failure will result in annihilation." Why are the <em>living</em> playing the Game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I came up with in response to Square Enix's countdown site.
> 
> Alternative title: TWEWY meets Apathy Syndrome

_What is going on? Why do I have a timer on my hand?_

_What is going on? Why is it ticking?_

_A… a countdown?_

* * *

 

On the ten o'clock gossip channel:

"So Ed, there's this new craze going around the next district."

"You mean that timer thing on the kids' hands these days? I heard it was popular amongst the graffiti artists."

"Yeah, the blue timer. What do you think of it?"

"Eh, it's probably just a fad. Shibuya's full of sheeple. Remember those red pins that used to be popular?"

"Yeah, I never really got what was so special about it. It's just a pin."

"That's Shibuya for you. The sheeple's fashion capital. There's a reason why I only visit for the ramen."

 

* * *

_Eliminate CAT. You have seven days._

_Failure will result in annihilation._

* * *

 

"Hey, did anyone else get that creepy text message? The one about CAT?"

"What text? I didn't get any."

"Oh, I did. Dunno what _that's_ about, but it looks like your regular spam. Just delete it."

"I… I can't! Hey, why isn't it deleting?"

"Wha-? Hey, mine too! What the hell?"

 

* * *

 

On the homepage of _allThingsCAT_ website:

"Keep your horizons wide open. Nothing is as it seems in this world."

"Will be on indefinite hiatus. See you after Christmas!"

 

* * *

_Five Days._

_23:59:59_

* * *

 

At Aoyama High School:

"Hey, have you heard about the sudden Art Drain in Shibuya?"

"Art Drain? Oh, you mean those depressed artists mulling around?"

"Yeah. Don't you think they look kind of… dead? My friend had a neighbor like that. She suddenly stopped looking alive. Barely eats or sleeps, and she hardly responds to anything. I saw her yesterday. She just stares blankly at the wall. She looks like she's lost all motivation to live. It's kinda creeping me out."

"I always thought it was just drugs or something. You know how artists' usually get high to heighten their senses, right? Makes them do abstract shit."

"Yeah, but it's been happening to a lot of people recently. I think there's something wrong."

"Nah, don't sweat it. It's probably just drugs or something. No need to make conspiracy theories about it. That's the media's job. I'm sure it'll be fine. Maybe they're just bummed they couldn't get money. I mean, it's hard to make a living out of art, right? CAT's more of an exception than the rule."

"I… I guess. Yeah, maybe you're right."

 

* * *

 

On the six o'clock news:

"There has been a startling increase of kidnappings in the Shibuya area, particularly around Hachiko, the Udagawa District, and CAT Street. Around fourteen teenagers – ten of which are graffiti artists – have gone missing. Parents are advised not to-"

 

* * *

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

* * *

 

"Neku, have you seen this?"

"Huh? … What the hell? What is this?"

"Yo Phones, why donchu got your own timer?"

 

* * *

_Why is the city so… noisy, lately?_

* * *

 

"Something strange is going on here. People are suddenly getting timers on their hands. People who _aren't_ dead."

"I hear you, Shiki. But why doesn't Neku have a timer of his own?"

"I'd like to know that too. How many days do you guys have left?"

"Three days left. Man, this is whack yo. We can't just bust CAT. Nobody even _knows_ the guy."

"…"

"Neku, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find the Composer and punch him in the face."

 

* * *

_7…_

_6…_

_5…_

* * *

 

Headlines from _Streamlined_ magazine:

"Art Drain: Is Shibuya doomed?"

 

* * *

 

From a radio interview with Yasetsu Murano:

"So, I heard you were in Shibuya recently. On vacation, right?"

"Yeah. I heard it's a very inspiring place for artists. I'm a big fan of CAT myself, so seeing those murals in Udagawa was quite an experience."

"It seems to be a breeding ground for fresh, new artists."

"Indeed. Although I question how long that will last. The art that's out there is amazing – quite phenomenal actually. Shibuya is a city that _breathes_ art: fashion, style, trends, graffiti, music. All the works. But for such a beautiful city, I have yet to meet an enthusiastic artist in the streets. Everyone just seems… bored to death with life."

"Well, there has been trouble with kidnappings in Shibuya lately. They're probably just being cautious."

"I suppose. I never stuck around long enough to know. But I do hope to come back next time. Maybe when the situation settles down, I'll be able to find fresh blood in the streets. It's always nice to see the young'uns be passionate about art."

"You can say that again. I'm sure Shibuya will be happy to have you visit."

 

* * *

_Two Days._

_00:23:45_

* * *

 

"About _time_! Where the hell have you been?"

"Oh, just out and about. I've been wondering when you'd seek me out. It's been a while, Neku dear."

"Shut it, Josh. What's going on?"

"My, my, aren't we a little snappy today."

"You're asking living people to play the _Game_. I don't know what you're on about this time, but if Shiki or CAT-"

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"I haven't issued _any_ Games, Neku."

 

* * *

_4…_

_3…_

* * *

 

"… What?"

"Don't look so surprised. Sanae is Shibuya's Producer. He also breathes life to the city just by being CAT. Give me one good reason why I would want him to be eliminated."

"Then, you're not-… Then what _is_ this? People can't play Games unless they're _dead_. Who would want to eliminate Mr. H? _Why_ would they want to?"

"Silly Neku. Shibuya isn't playing the Composer's Game anymore."

 

* * *

_2..._

_1…_

* * *

 

"Shibuya is playing with the Angels now."

 

* * *

_0._


End file.
